Over the years, various techniques and methods have been implemented to aid in a person's quest to look and feel beautiful. For example, cosmetics, fashion and even surgical procedures have been used to increase the beautification process and improve people's perception of beauty. However, there remains a need for a system and method for enhancing the perceived visual perception of a person.